headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Walking Dead: Mercy
"Mercy" is the first episode of season eight of the survival horror television series The Walking Dead, and the one-hundredth episode of the series overall. It was directed by Greg Nicotero with a script written by Scott M. Gimple. It first aired on AMC on Sunday evening, October 22nd, 2017 at 9:00 pm. In this episode, the Alexandrians, the Hilltoppers, and the members of the Kingdom now pose as a united front against the threat of the Saviors. They launch their first offensive against their enemies at the Saviors' Sanctuary, and even convince a few dozen walkers to join in on the fun. Cast Starring Also Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * The Walking Dead was created by writer/executive producer Robert Kirkman and developed for TV by Frank Darabont. * "WD: Mercy" redirects to this page. * This episode is rated TV-MA. It contains strong language and acts of extreme violence, which may be too intense for some viewers. Viewer discretion is advised. * This is the landmark 100th episode of The Walking Dead. * This episode was followed by a special two-hour event of The Talking Dead after-show hosted by Chris Hardwick. Couch guests included nearly all of the main cast including such notables as Andrew Lincoln, Norman Reedus, Lauren Cohan, Danai Gurira, Jeffrey Dean Morgan, Austin Amelio, Chandler Riggs, Tom Payne, Xander Berkeley, Khary Payton, Josh McDermitt, Christian Serratos, Seth Gilliam, Alanna Masterson, Lennie James, Ross Marquand, Steven Ogg, Katelyn Nacon, and Pollyanna McIntosh, as well as special guest appearances by past cast members including IronE Singleton, Scott Wilson, Emily Kinney, Sonequa Martin-Green, and Michael Rooker. Former cast members Steven Yeun and Sarah Wayne Callies called in remotely to congratulate the cast on their 100th episode. Notable production crew members in attendance included Gale Anne Hurd, Scott M. Gimple, Greg Nicotero, and franchise creator Robert Kirkman. * A dedication to George Romero and John Bernecker is provided in this episode. Romero is considered by many to be the father of modern zombie fiction with his seminal directing work on the 1968 horror movie classic Night of the Living Dead. Romero passed away on July 16th, 2017. John Bernecker was a stunt man who tragically fell to his death while performing a stunt on the show on July 13th, 2017. * Executive producer Denise M. Huth is credited as Denise Huth in this episode. * David Leslie Johnson becomes a consulting producer on the series beginning with this episode. * Alex Coley Brown goes from being a co-producer to a co-executive producer on the series beginning with this episode. * Merci Navarro becomes a co-producer on the series beginning with this episode. * This is the twenty-first episode of The Walking Dead directed by Greg Nicotero. He previously directed the season seven finale, "The First Day of the Rest of Your Life". * This is the twentieth episode of The Walking Dead written by Scott M. Gimple. He previously wrote the season seven finale, "The First Day of the Rest of Your Life". * This is the first credited acting work for Kinsley Isla Dillon, who plays six-year-old Judith Grimes in the flash-forward sequences in this episode. * This is the first appearance of Regina, who is shown to be one of the Negan's lieutenants. * Negan's line, "I hope you got your shittin' pants on. 'Cuz you are about to shit your pants." has been made into a t-shirt. Marketing * A one-hour season 8 preview special aired on AMC on Saturday, September 16th, 2017. * A "Behind the Dead" documentary special aired on AMC on Thursday, October 19th, 2017. The one-hour special featured interviews with cast and crew. * A one-hour "Behind the Scenes Special" with interviews with cast & crew aired on AMC on Friday, October 20th, 2017. This documentary was largely the same segments from the "Behind the Dead" special. * "Walker World" is a one-hour documentary that aired on Friday, October 20th, 2017. It featured in in-depth look at the visual effects used to bring the dead to life. Included interviews with director and senior makeup effects artist Greg Nicotero. * A four-minute preview, "A Look at Season 8" aired on Saturday, October 21st, 2017. * A "100th Episode Thank You" segment, running about four minutes, aired on Saturday, October 21st, 2017. * The official season eight trailer premiered on AMC on Saturday, October 21st, 2017. * "The Journey So Far" documentary special, which has become a staple for the program, aired on Saturday, October 21st, 2017. It ran for approximately 2 hours and 15 minutes. Allusions * This episode partially adapts material originally presented in issues #115-116 of ''The Walking Dead'' comic book series published by Image Comics and Skybound Entertainment. * The song that plays in the background during Rick Grimes' future fantasy sequence is "Another One Rides the Bus" by artist "Weird Al" Yankovic. It is a parody of the rock and roll song "Another One Bites the Dust" by Queen. It's good to know that Weird Al's music lives on even during the apocalypse. * Ezekiel speaks a line in the beginning which is taken from Henry V by English playwright William Shakespeare. * This episode contains several visual winks to the pilot episode of the series, "Days Gone Bye". The scene in the beginning with Carl Grimes scavenging through a gas station is similar to what Rick Grimes did in episode 1. There is also a female walker who bears a striking resemblance to Summer, the little girl zombie from episode 1. * As of this episode, Negan is now aware that Maggie Greene is still alive. Early in season seven, efforts were made on the part of the Alexandrians to fake Maggie's death, while they secretly had her go to the Hilltop Colony. * The strange traveler that Carl Grimes encounters at the gas station will later be identified as Siddiq. He is based on a character featured in the comic book series who was introduced in issue #127. In the comics, Siddiq was a member of the Oceanside Cabin Motor Court community. * Rick Grimes quotes a line that Jesus once spoke when he said, "Your world's about to get a whole lot bigger". Jesus said this to Rick in the season six episode, "Knots Untie". Featured food * Tara Chambler is gnawing on a Twizzler as Carol Peletier and she take station on a bridge. According to actress Alanna Masterson on The Talking Dead after-show, she chewed on about a dozen or so stale licorice sticks and then began chucking them over her head down upon the extras playing zombies below her. Quotes * Negan: I hope you got your shittin' pants on. 'Cuz you are about to shit your pants. Crew * Robert Kirkman - Executive producer * David Alpert - Executive producer * Greg Nicotero - Executive producer * Tom Luse - Executive producer * Gale Anne Hurd - Executive producer * Scott M. Gimple - Executive producer * Sharon Bialy, CSA - Casting * Sherry Thomas, CSA - Casting * Gohar Gazazyan, CSA - Casting * Bear McCreary - Composer * Dan Liu - Editor * Jeff Schoen - Production designer * Michael E. Satrazemis - Director of photography * Caleb Womble - Producer * Christian Agypt - Producer * Ryan DeGard - Producer * David Leslie Johnson - Consulting producer * Alex Coley Brown - Co-executive producer * Matthew Negrete - Co-executive producer * Channing Powell - Co-executive producer * Corey Reed - Co-executive producer * Angela Kang - Co-executive producer * Denise Huth - Co-executive producer * Amy Beth Barnes - Co-producer * Merci Navarro - Co-producer * John Marler - Associate producer See also External Links * * * * * * * * Keywords Alexandria; Alexandria Safe-Zone; Alexandrians; Axe; Barrington House; Baseball bat; Bo staff; Bow and arrow; Colt Python; Crossbow; Exploding bodies; Gunshot victims; Head injuries; Hilltop Colony; Hilltoppers; Impalement; Motorcycle; Priest; Saviors; Saviors' Sanctuary; Shiva; Shot in the head; Tigers; Virginia; Zombies Category:2017/Episodes Category:October, 2017/Episodes